


Royal Prat

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin, Doorways, Fae Realm, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are searching for the Faerie realm... to find the fae king... and maybe then they can get some answers and save the damn Kingdom finally.Merlin Memory Month Day 6Path 1 & 2





	Royal Prat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another drabble for Merlin Memory Month. This time, it's my favorite show of anger. It was a tie between Merlin getting fed up with magic for all the mumbo-jumbo nonsense, and Merlin getting mad at Arthur for always putting himself in danger. So, I went with both!
> 
> So, without further ado... here you go.

“You’re sure this is it?”

“Yes Arthur, I’m sure,” Merlin snapped peevishly. He was cold and wet… and sick of Arthur questioning him at every turn. He knew Arthur was frustrated, with good cause, but he was frustrated too.

“Damn magical creatures and their stupid cryptic communicating, why can’t they bloody well say what they mean for once. Might make for a nice change,” Merlin muttered under his breath as he let his magic stretch out and test the door in front of them.

Arthur wisely shut his mouth and let Merlin work.

It had been two weeks since Merlin and Morgana had determined that the creature terrorizing the woods was of Fae origin. Two, long and tiring weeks of running to one source, and then another. Only to be told they had to go see _someone else_ for the information they needed. Of course, it hadn’t been simple and clear cut once they found the _right_ person. Oh no—it had still been a bunch of vague gibberish that was probably supposed to sound mysterious, or some such rot. It had rhymed for god’s sake!

As a result, Merlin and Arthur had taken two bloody weeks to discover that their only hope was to get help from the Summer Court itself. And that to do _that_ , they would need to speak to the King. Which in turn meant they needed to find a door into the Fae realm.

And that was as far as they had gotten so far.

Merlin chewed on his thumbnail as he stared at the door, lost in thought. Looking for a way in, a crack he could exploit. Thankfully it didn’t take him long before his magic ghosted over a small ripple. With a sudden burst of energy Merlin expanded the ripple before walking forward and opening the ornate door embedded in the surrounding rock.

Behind the door was a golden field, that glittered under the warm sun, as if each blade was covered in shimmering dew. In the distance white spires could be seen reaching to the sky.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Arthur said with a smile before grabbing Merlin’s hand and pulling him through the doorway.

“No! Arthur, wait—" Merlin exclaimed, cutting himself off to glare at Arthur once they were standing on the other side.

Arthur smirked in return as Merlin berated him for acting so rashly.

“You could have been killed Arthur!” Merlin raged. “We had no idea if that door was safe—”

“Stop being such a girl Merlin,” Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes. “We’re obviously fine.”

With that, Arthur turned and started heading in the direction of the white spires as Merlin glared at his retreating back.

“You coming Merlin?”

Merlin could hear the teasing lilt in Arthur’s voice as he called back to him.

 _“Why that little shit! Stupid, fucking clotpole!”_ Merlin raged silently as he ran to catch up. Glaring daggers at the back of Arthur’s head as he did.

_“—deserves to die at this rate. I swear, I’ll kill him myself, just to save everyone the trouble! So determined to die, huh? Well, let me help you with that, why don’t you?”_

“Oh come on, you’re not honestly mad at me, are you?” Arthur asked lightly giving Merlin a smile.

Merlin stared stubbornly at the ground, ignoring Arthur as the prat continued to needle at him. They walked for hours, the Spires in the distance growing larger as they went, they could make out the castle and the surrounding town before Merlin finally snapped.

“Yes Arthur,” he yelled suddenly. “Of course I’m mad. It’s my job to protect you, and you are bound and determined to run off and get yourself killed. You stupid prat!”

Arthur’s face turned serious as Merlin took a deep shuddering breath, turning from Arthur to regain his composure.

“It’s my job to protect you too, you know, to protect everyone,” Arthur said quietly. 

“Yeah, I know,” Merlin grumbled. “You’re the King though, stop taking risks you don’t have to. You can’t protect your people if you’re dead.”

Arthur’s arms came around Merlin, startling him. He hadn’t heard Arthur walk up to him. And wasn’t that just great. How was he supposed to watch out for enemies if he was too busy being distracted by his Royal Pratness to pay attention?

“I don’t like you taking risks you don’t have to either,” Arthur murmured against his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to Merlin’s neck before he continued in a whisper. “I don’t know what I would do without you, you know.”

“I don’t either,” Merlin mumbled sullenly, not quite ready to let go of his anger. “What if that doorway _had_ killed you, had killed _us_?”

“And what was your brilliant plan, hmmm?”

“I should have gone through first and made sure it was safe, before—”

“And that’s exactly why I did what I did,” Arthur interrupted. “I don’t want you sacrificing yourself for me Merlin, not you. I couldn’t bear it.”

“My destiny is to protect—”

“Your _destiny_ is to be my other half! Two sides of the same coin remember.”

“Yes, but—” Merlin protested.

“No buts,” Arthur commanded. “Together or not at all.”

“Not at all isn’t really a choice,” Merlin snorted.

“No, it’s really not,” Arthur smiled, turning Merlin in his arms so he could kiss him gently.

“Together it is then.”


End file.
